caring and promises
by Psychadelia Child
Summary: Killian had rescued Henry with a plan that could have got himself killed or worse. Emma is furious but for what reason Killian does not understand. Henry is now in safe and sound, thanks to Killian's reckless plan.


_My first english one shot ever, hope you'll like it. Special thanks to my adorable beta, hookedemma._

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking back there?"

Emma furiously entered in his cabin. When Hook turned his back to face her, he saw how truly pissed she was. Hands on her hips, the worry of the last days has disappeared in her green eyes. Dangerous bright flashes replaced the distress, a look that could have killed him if it was able to. The Pirate Captain was surprised and raised his eyebrows to show his incomprehension.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Don't play the dumb with me, Hook. You know you could have been killed right there. Did you have a death wish or are you just even more stupid and reckless than I had thought?"

Her tone was bitter, clearly showing him her anger. Angry with him for making her worried like that, for putting his life in her hands, for having the craziest idea ever. Though, she was also angry with herself for acting the way she is. For acting like she cared. Hook saved her son. Without this stupid idea, Henry wouldn't have been in his grand-parents arms right now. He would still be outside, lost, wandering in this horrible place with those Lost Boys, who don't seem to be anything like the boys she used to read in her book. These are more terrifying and much older. After learning that Peter Pan was a shadow, she shouldn't have been that surprised to see how far reality was from the tales she heard from her past.

And seeing the sight of Captain Hook before her, with his charming smirk plastered to his face, it did nothing more than enraged her.

"Why are you so upset? Your boy is back, thanks to me. You should show some gratitude towards me. And I'll gladly accept with _pleasure_." He added, with a wink.

"Cut the crap, Hook." Emma moved forward, a finger raised in the air. He took a deep breath before turning his back to look at the maps in his desk. Emma frowned and moved a bit closer. "Do not even dare try ignoring me; we are not done this conversation!"

"What in the bloody hell do you want me to tell you, Emma?" His tone lost all of its playfulness, his face suddenly serious, as he raised his torso to confront her. "That I'm sorry? Well, I'm not. Sincerely, I don't understand the reason why you happen to be so pissed. Your boy is safe, with his family, in one piece. I promised you to find him and to bring him back to you, and I have honored it. I would enjoy a bit more consideration, princess."

"More consideration? You have to be kidding me." Emma knew her words were wrong but at this point, she didn't even give a thought to the words she's blurting out. "You almost got yourself killed today, and I should show you some consideration? You must of have lost your bloody mind!"

"For God's sake, can't you be content and thank me like you should? Why does my fate mean so much to you? Who am I compared to your son? If it was my life against his, don't tell me you would have picked mine, because we both know it would be a lie. A mother never loves someone as she does for her own child. I'm perfectly aware of that and I would have done the same in your place." Emma knew she had crossed a line right there. She could see the pain flash in his eyes and guilt immediately rushed into her body. '_Milah_,' the tiny voice in the back her mind whispered. "Now, if you would excuse me, I have to find our way back to this town of yours." Without another glance, he returned to examine the maps.

Emma was speechless. He was right, it was as he promised. He had come back to her; he offered his help without thinking about it twice. He hadn't abandoned her, instead he kept his promise. He understood her better than anyone and he knew that Henry meant everything to her. Emma had been alone for 28 years, and she had finally found something she didn't know she was looking for because of this kid, a family. Someone who'd believed in her, who'd trusted her, who'd seen her like a hero. In a year, Emma learnt to love this boy more than anyone she's ever loved. When she thought she lost him _again_, she felt as if her heart had been occupied by an empty. Fortunately, she had her parents supporting her throughout the obstacle. Snow White and Prince Charming. Everything became so strange but Emma didn't have in her to care about it. She finally found her family. She finally knew why she was abandoned, even if it was hard to accept. It would have been hypocritical of her to blame them, when she did the same to Henry when he was born. She wanted the best for him, and she knew she couldn't give that to him. She had prayed so hard for him. She wanted him to have a family who will give all the love he deserves. No one understood the hardships that came from the foster care system more than Emma Swan. But even her parents couldn't fill the blank Henry let when he was forced to jump into that damned portal.

Emma never looked away, her eyes staring at Hook's back. He probably felt it because she heard him mumble intangible words. "Excuse me?" She said, feebly.

"You should be with your boy, Emma." He repeated, his tone softer, his finger tracing along the map. Emma moved forward to look over his shoulder to get a clearer view.

"I- I'm not used to those situations. Knowing your life was depended on me… What if I had failed? What if I couldn't have been able to protect you? What made you so sure about my abilities?" Emma was almost begging him to answer her, to look at her. And he did. Their hands on the desk were so close than she could reach for his. But she didn't move, didn't breathe a word. She let herself get lost in his blue eyes, waiting for what it felt like hours.

"Despite your trust issues, darling, I happen to trust _you_. I knew you would not let me die there. And not just because I'm pretty." Emma briefly rolled her eyes and Hook let a small smile appear. "You have no magic, you are magic. True Love's creation. Nothing's stronger than that, as I learned from the Crocodile." Emma lowered her eyes as Hook tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Your lessons with Regina paid off. I'm alive, without a single scratch. And it's all because of you, Emma."

He let his thumb gently stroke her cheek. The gesture was so intimate that Emma couldn't help but shiver. But she made no move to stop him. She had found her Henry because of him. He was alive because of her. But still. She can't stop thinking what could have happened if she had failed. Oddly, she felt an ache at the mere idea of Hook dead. Not only because she would of been the one to be blamed. But also because, and it was difficult for her to admit, she had started to like him. They spent many times together, sometimes to speak, sometimes just to rid of the loneliness. It happened most of the nights when everybody was asleep. Through time, Emma realised that despite his innuendos and his flirty attitude, Hook – _Killian_ – had some things in common with her. He feels the same loneliness she does. He had lost Milah the same way she lost Graham, because both had a choice of freedom. They were both killed for wanting a life of hope and freedom with someone who'd cared about them and who'd accepted them. Emma knew she could have been easily fallen in love with Graham if he was still alive. The thought of him still hurts, but perhaps it was time to move on. Let the past go and live in the present. And, as of right now, two blue piercing eyes who were scrutinizing her, was waiting for her next move.

And when she glided closer to close the gap between her lips and his, Hook was startled. Their bodies was still a few inches apart and they stayed that way until Hook raised his good hand on the nape of her neck and pulled her closer to him, finally responding to her kiss. It was gentle and soft. Emma never would of thought he was capable of such a sweet gesture. She can feel her heart beating faster in her chest, her right hand against his torso, right on his heart. The heartbeats comforted her. Just to prove to herself that he was here. Alive. With her. Yes, she does like him. She cared enough about him to get royally pissed about his life in danger. She's been all nerves for days, worrying about her son and also confused by her feelings towards Hook – _Killian_. She had so much to deal with in a few days that when Hook decided she was strong enough to protect him with her magic, it was the last straw that broke the camel's back. And right now, she was tired, so exhausted that she couldn't contain her feelings any longer. She couldn't fight it anymore. Emma Swan the warrior, the one with her guards constantly up, was sleeping somewhere in her body and the walls were falling down slowly as much as her feelings for this man were growing.

When she sensed his tongue caressing her lips gently, Emma allowed him the entrance. She gasped when their tongues collide. His hook was on her back while his only hand slipped in her golden hair. She was pressed against the desk, never separating from his body. They matched each other perfectly, as if they were meant to be. A hand playing with his chest hair that's exposed by his shirt. Another hand other on his nape, pushing him against her. She couldn't get close enough, she wasn't satisfied, she wanted to feel him everywhere. Rum and ocean were invading her senses, flooding through her. She protested with a groan when he took his mouth away from hers. They were both panting, catching their breath, his forehead against hers, their sighs released with his hand still in her hair.

"Well, well, Swan… I admire your passion."

"Shut up, Hook." But she couldn't help but smile. She was relieved, like a secret she had been hiding for so long, was finally revealed. She suppose she should be scared – it was still her, Emma Swan, the girl who doesn't know how to trust, and Captain Hook, an infamous pirate from a fairytale, who used to scare her when she was younger. But with his arms wrapped around her, she never felt so content, like she was where she was supposed to be.

"Wasn't complicated to thanks me, was it?" Hook – _Killian_ – was tickling his nose with hers whilst her hand grabbed his necklace.

"What the hell I have to do to make you shut up?"

"Oh I think I – "

Emma cut him off by bring him closer with the necklace to press his lips against hers again. She couldn't have a proper thought when he carried her to sit on his desk, removing everything on it. He was standing behind her legs, hook on her hip and hand on her nape. This kiss was more passionate, more intense, deeper and electrifying. Their tongues fighting for the upper hand. Emma could feel Killian's lips curve up against her hers. All the tension of the past days was disappearing and her mind was focusing only on one thing, the Pirate Captain. The man who came back to her. The man who protected her and her family and even the Crocodile for her. The man who was ready to put his life in jeopardy to save her son. When their lips broke apart, Emma drifted her mouth to smother his jaw with kisses, savouring the tingle of his rough beard on her skin.

"Bloody hell, love, if you don't stop –" He let a groan escape his lips as she started to focus on his pulse point.

"Yes, Captain?" He sighed again before putting his hand on her arm and his hook under her chin to make her look at him.

"Emma, you have to go back to your son. We will have plenty time for more enjoyable activities later on."

He didn't want her to go. If it was up to him, they would have been on his bed right now. But Killian didn't want to let her make the same mistake as Milah, putting him above her son. He had seen her troubled too many times about the lad to know that the guilt would devour her sooner or later if she chose to enjoy his company instead of celebrating Henry's return. But it was the start of something new, something strong, something he thought he couldn't have anymore after Milah's death. He didn't feel the loneliness anymore, his heart didn't feel as rotten as it used to be. All because of his Swan girl. And because Killian could understand her better than anyone else, even herself, he can't be selfish right now.

"Promise?"

"Have I ever broken a promise?" She raised her eyebrows and he kissed her softly before whispering. "I promise. Now go before your charming father or worse, your lovely mother finds out what their sweet little girl is doing with the snarky – but no less handsome – Pirate Captain." Emma pushed a playful knock on his shoulder before setting her feet down on the floor.

She walked to the door before turning a last time. "I do care about your fate, Killian. And thank you for everything you have done" And with that she was gone.

She doesn't know how to completely open herself and if she trust but she's ready to learn. She's ready to trust Killian Jones with all her heart. _And it was about bloody time._


End file.
